The need for odor reduction in hydrocarbonaceous materials such as asphalt, (including roofing asphalt and paving asphalt), distillate fuels, and the like, is well known. For example, fumes from asphalt can cause irritation of the eyes and mucous membranes of the nose and throat. Further, exposure to asphalt fumes may give some people headaches or make them nauseated. All of these effects typically go away once the person is no longer exposed to the fumes, and pose no known long-term health consequences. However, the overall effect of asphalt fumes can reduce worker productivity and increase the number of sick days an employee takes. Furthermore, these unpleasant odors often generate adverse reactions and complaints from near-by residents. These complaints can result in demands for asphalt plants to relocate, restrict activities or shut down the operation.